Symphony's Finale
by Tsadokiel
Summary: 1798. Une nouvelle fois, Dracula, Seigneur des Ténèbres régnant sur les créatures de la nuit, a été vaincu. Alors qu'il regarde le château de son père et ennemi s'écrouler, Alucard tente à nouveau de faire son deuil et est bien résolu à s'isoler du reste du monde. Mais son destin semble cependant prendre une tournure bien différente...


BON. Et bah voilà, on se lance dans le grand bain avec cette première fic o/ Je vous avoue que j'appréhende un peu, même si Castlevania n'est pas vraiment populaire par ici (et en français j'en parle même pas), on est quand même sur un site de fanfiction très connu, avec beaucoup de visiteurs potentiels, ça change pas mal des forums RPG auxquels je suis habitué depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire sur Internet. Mais attention, je ne demande pas à ce qu'on soit indulgent avec moi pour autant, bien au contraire ! Tout retour sera fortement apprécié, on n'arrête jamais d'apprendre et de grandir et je vois cet endroit comme un bon moyen de se faire ses premières armes dans le monde réel de la réalité véritable.

J'en profite pour préciser que je considère les événements de la série Netflix comme canon. J'aimais beaucoup la relation entre Dracula et Alucard et je trouve qu'elle rentre vraiment dans l'esprit des jeux. Et vu le peu d'importance que ça a dans le canon, je me suis aussi permis quelques références à Nocturne of Recollection, même si j'ai pris une ou deux libertés là-dessus.

But enough talk ! Have at you !

* * *

Il avait espéré, l'espace d'un instant, que ce serait moins douloureux que la première fois. Mais la peine et la douleur étaient toujours aussi grande.

Même s'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même s'il régnait sur toutes les créatures de la nuit et qu'il tentait sempiternellement de détruire les humains, cela restait un patricide. Malgré leurs différences, ils étaient liés par le sang et par l'amour qui les unissait à la même femme. Ils se battaient, se déchiraient tous les deux en son nom. Comment un père et son fils pouvaient-ils en arriver à se haïr à ce point ? Alucard avait espéré que leur affrontement précédent avait provoqué quelque chose chez son père. Il pouvait encore revoir ce moment, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, alors que Dracula allait lui asséner le coup de grâce. Ils avaient saccagé sa chambre. La chambre de son enfant, le fruit de son amour entre Lisa et lui. La haine des humains et le désespoir l'avaient aveuglé au point qu'il avait été sur le point de détruire la dernière trace que sa femme avait laissé dans ce monde pourri, par ces moins que rien qui lui avaient arraché son bien le plus précieux. Sans Trevor Belmont et Sypha Belnades pour l'épauler, Alucard n'aurait jamais été en mesure de vaincre son père, ce jour-là. Une nuit éternelle se serait abattu sur le monde, et si les autres vampires sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres auraient aimé se repaître du sang des humains comme ces-derniers consommaient leur bétail, le demi-vampire connaissait son père mieux que personne. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes avait pris le nom d'Alucard, l'opposé de Dracula. Le fils de Lisa avait décidé de respecter les paroles de sa défunte mère, mais Dracula, anciennement Mathias Cronqvist puis Vlad Tepes, voulait leur extermination.

Et trois cent ans plus tard, Alucard avait été témoin de bien des événements qui auraient pu le faire basculer du côté de son père. Il avait pu voir de ses propres yeux qu'il y aurait toujours des hommes assez fous pour faire appel aux pouvoirs obscurs et ressusciter le Comte, en la personne du dénommé Shaft, cette fois-ci. Peu importait s'il s'agissait de soif de pouvoir, d'idéologie ou de simple fanatisme envers Dracula, le prêtre noir était la représentation parfaite de tout ce que le vampire pouvait mépriser. Il avait manipulé Richter Belmont afin d'en faire son pion, et ainsi priver les combattants du bien de leur champion, les laissant sans défense face au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ce château… Ce maudit château ! Et ces démons qui lui avaient fait revivre des événements qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à se souvenir. Même s'il avait été facile de pourfendre cette succube, l'illusion qu'elle avait créée était si réelle. L'odeur du feu, les insultes des villageois, ravis de voir brûler une prétendue sorcière… Aurait-il été capable de tenir bon face au désespoir si elle ne lui avait pas ordonné d'haïr les humains ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Le château se désagrégea progressivement à l'horizon tandis que le regard du demi-vampire s'assombrit. Avec lui disparaissait son père, maudit jusqu'à la fin des temps et condamner à revenir fouler cette terre pour l'éternité. Mais la douleur présente dans le cœur d'Alucard, elle, ne disparaitrait jamais, et il n'y avait bien que la fatigue résultant de son combat qui l'empêchait de pleurer de nouveau. Même si c'était la volonté de sa mère qui le guidait, il restait une créature des ténèbres. Il avait été capable de repousser à lui seul son père, contrairement aux événements d'il y a trois siècles, mais rien ne garantissait qu'il pourrait réitérer cet exploit. Cette épreuve, bien qu'il fût obligé de la surmonter, était bien trop difficile pour un homme seul, qu'il soit doté de pouvoirs magiques ou non. Encore plus s'il était aisément corruptible. Il était désormais clair que ni lui, ni les Belmont ne seraient suffisants pour repousser le mal une nouvelle fois. Les Belmont allaient devoir s'entourer de nouveaux et puissants alliés, au moins le temps de trouver une solution permanente pour contrer cette malédiction. Peut-être qu'alors, l'âme de son père trouverait enfin le repos. Même si le mal s'était totalement emparé du cœur de son géniteur, Adrian l'espérait au plus profond de lui. Ce serait sans doute ce que Lisa aurait voulu, elle aussi.

Il distingua deux silhouettes à l'horizon et alla à leur rencontre. Comme il l'avait escompté, il s'agissait de Richter et de Maria Renard. Il avait croisé cette jeune femme à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs du château, et ils s'étaient entraidés pour sauver le Belmont et mettre un terme aux plans de Shaft et de Dracula. Clairement, elle lui avait grandement facilité la tâche. Sans elle, il aurait sans doute été contraint de tuer Richter, et la lignée des Belmont se serait éteinte. Si éliminer Dracula aurait peut-être été possible, le futur des humains aurait été bien plus funeste. Seul un Belmont pouvait manier la Tueuse de Vampire sans y laisser la vie, après tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, les retrouvailles entre le Belmont et la Renard lui rappelaient celles entre Trevor et Sypha. Une certaine mélancolie s'empara d'Alucard en repensant à ses anciens compagnons d'armes et des bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait aimé les connaître davantage.

« Vous vous en êtes sortis. » constata le demi-vampire en les rejoignant.

« Alucard ! » s'écria la jeune femme. « Je suis contente de te voir sain et sauf. »

Même s'il était tout aussi enthousiaste qu'elle, Richter n'affichait pas une mine aussi radieuse. La culpabilité se lisait sur son visage aussi clairement que les rayons du soleil qui commençaient à percer les nuages.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Par ma faute, tu as dû affronter ton propre père. Si je n'avais pas été aussi faible, nous ne serions pas ici. »

Si la ressemblance physique était bel et bien là, il n'était vraiment pas aussi arrogant que Trevor. Son aïeul aurait probablement tenté de se sauver la face, là où il assumait clairement ses fautes. Il ne fut pas difficile pour Adrian Tepes d'être pris d'une certaine sympathie à son égard.

« N'aie crainte. » le rassura-t-il. « J'avais mes raisons de l'affronter. »

« Peut-être, mais cela n'a pas dû être facile… »

« Certes. »

Et il était visiblement plus perspicace. Mais à nouveau, Alucard ne comptait pas montrer ses sentiments devant eux. Ce devait être un moment de réjouissance pour l'humanité, et il aurait tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour pleurer une fois seul.

« Mais vous devez toujours vous rappeler que le mal ne triomphe que par l'inaction des gens de bien. »

C'était une leçon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Combien de gens seraient morts si sa mère n'était pas intervenue grâce à ses connaissances de guérisseuse ? Elle ne le lui avait jamais enseigné à proprement parler, mais ses gestes avaient été un exemple pour lui. Et il avait également été témoin du contraire à de nombreuses reprises. Mais il savait que Richter et Maria seraient assez sages pour prendre son avertissement à cœur. En attendant de trouver un moyen pour enfin mettre un terme à la malédiction dont son père était victime, l'avenir de l'humanité était entre leurs mains, et ils agiraient en connaissance de cause.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Alucard ? » s'enquit la jeune femme.

Le demi-vampire fixa l'horizon, là où le château se trouvait plusieurs minutes auparavant. Pour lui, le chemin était tout tracé. Il ferait la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait pendant plus de trois siècles. Il aurait aimé venir en aide à ces combattants de la lumière, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il apporterait sans doute plus de mal que de bien. Ses aventures avec Trevor et Sypha lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'affronter les forces des ténèbres étaient plus faciles à dire qu'à faire. Il se remémorait leur visite du manoir des Belmont, quand il avait visité la bibliothèque et le musée. Les squelettes et autres possessions de créatures de la nuit étaient brandis tels des trophées au sein de leur demeure, et même s'il se battait pour les humains, Adrian avait trouvé un tel comportement répugnant.

« Le sang qui coule dans mes veines est maudit. » répondit-il simplement. « Le monde s'en porterait mieux si je disparaissais à tout jamais. »

Ses paroles laissèrent place à un silence pesant et difficile à supporter. Si Richter se montrait malgré tout compréhensif, Maria marmonna quelque chose que personne n'entendit. En réalité, Alucard aurait beaucoup aimé faire la connaissance du descendant de Trevor et de Sypha, ainsi que de la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé dans ses pérégrinations au sein du château. Malgré la gravité de la situation, avoir des compagnons tels que le Belmont et la Belnades avec qui échanger quelques mots et certains moments de légèreté faisait partie des meilleurs moments de la longue vie du demi-vampire. Mais maintenant que le mal avait été repoussé et que la paix avait été restaurée, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce luxe. Que dirait le reste de la famille Belmont en sachant que Richter s'entretenait avec le fils de Dracula ?

« Adieu. » dit-il enfin, bien qu'à contrecœur. « Nous ne nous reverrons pas. »

Sur ces mots, il leur tourna le dos et marcha en direction de la forêt, à l'abri de la lumière aveuglante du soleil, où il n'avait pas sa place. Non, les ombres et la solitude lui convenaient mieux. Comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il avait occis son père, il laisserait le temps faire son œuvre et cicatriser les plaies béantes qui s'étaient rouvertes dans son cœur en retournant dans le château de son enfance et en affrontant le Comte Dracula. Richter et Maria rentreraient chez eux et mèneraient une vie heureuse, comme Trevor et Sypha avant eux. L'histoire se répèterait, mais c'était justement pour éviter de souffrir davantage qu'il préférait ne pas se lier à eux.

Pourtant…

« Alucard, attends ! »

Une voix féminine parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du demi-vampire, qui s'arrêta, surpris. Il se retourna et distingua la longue chevelure blonde de la Renard, qui tentait de le rattraper. Alucard réprima un sourire. Son intention était louable, mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Maria. » répliqua-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre sa route.

« Mais tu pourrais venir avec nous. » persista la jeune femme. « Tu n'as pas à traverser cette épreuve seul. »

« J'y suis parvenu une première fois, je peux recommencer. Le temps fera son œuvre. »

« Pour répéter le même scénario à chaque fois que Dracula reviendra ? Tu mérites mieux, Alucard. »

Ils n'avaient beau être que des mots, chacun d'eux trouvait le moyen de se frayer un chemin dans son cœur et de le blesser tout autant que de le réconforter. Qu'une personne pense cela de lui était fort plaisant, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience des conséquences que cela engendrerait, pour lui, mais surtout pour elle.

« Tout le monde ne partagera pas cet avis. » l'avertit Adrian Tepes. « J'apprécie votre offre et je vous en sais gré, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez auprès de Belmont. Je ne souhaite pas être un fardeau pour vous. »

Ce serait mieux ainsi. Le cycle se répèterait, Richter et Maria connaîtrait des jours heureux ensemble, et il pourrait reposer en paix jusqu'au retour de son père. Alucard avait déjà pu constater la proximité que le Belmont partageait avec la Renard, après tout. Mais la jeune femme secoua la tête. Le demi-vampire la trouvait horriblement bornée, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux était d'une telle pureté et d'une volonté inébranlable qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Sypha quand elle s'adressait à lui. C'était à la fois déstabilisant et fascinant, d'une certaine façon.

« Richter est comme un frère pour moi. » expliqua-t-elle. « C'est un homme bon et compréhensif, il saura t'aider à te faire accepter par les autres. Quand sa fiancée Annette a failli être vampirisée à cause de Shaft et de Dracula, il est parvenu à convaincre sa famille d'avoir de nouveau confiance en elle, malgré ce qu'elle a subi. »

« Elle est humaine. » rétorqua Alucard. « Le sang qui coule dans ses veines n'est pas aussi noir que le mien. »

« Peu m'importe. Tu es toi. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Plus elle insistait, et plus il s'en retrouvait déboussolé. Sa façade impassible s'effritait de plus en plus tandis qu'elle cherchait à apaiser son âme tourmentée. Pourquoi faire preuve d'une telle bonté envers lui alors qu'il rejetait constamment son aide ?

« Malgré ta nature, tu n'as pas hésité à te battre à nos côtés. » poursuivit Maria. « Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le droit au bonheur, toi aussi ? »

Alucard baissa légèrement la tête. Il pourrait répéter ce qu'il avait dit à Richter et à elle un peu plus tôt, mais elle ne serait sans doute pas satisfaite de cette réponse. Il y avait plus, il était inutile de le nier. La véritable raison pour laquelle il refusait tout lien avec des humains… En un sens, c'était assez évident. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait rejeté le nom d'Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes pour choisir une anagramme de Dracula. Il avait juré d'être l'opposé de son père en tout point. Et s'il avait décidé de se battre au nom des dernières paroles que sa mère avait prononcé…

« Parce que je pourrais finir comme lui si jamais on venait à me l'arracher. » avoua le demi-vampire. « Et que la pensée me terrifie. »

En réalité, il avait déjà vécu un événement qui l'avait rendu assez distant avec les humains, peu avant sa rencontre avec Trevor et Sypha. Un humain nommé Lyudmil était devenu son ami après que Lisa soit décédée. Dracula l'avait accepté au château à cause de sa haine pour l'humanité, comme les forgerons maléfiques Hector et Isaac, mais il était devenu le serviteur personnel d'Alucard, avant d'être transformé en créature de la nuit à son tour, suite à un affrontement avec un autre vampire du nom de Magnus. Ce fut cet incident, en plus de la mort de sa mère, qui décida le fils de Dracula à se liguer contre son père. Mais à présent, il avait peur de perdre quelqu'un d'autre à cause de la folie des humains, comme son géniteur avait perdu la femme qu'il avait aimé.

« Ce n'est pas une fatalité. » le contredit la jeune femme. « Le temps et la mort finiront par nous séparer, c'est une certitude. Mais nos souvenirs resteront gravés en toi. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il vaut mieux en avoir plutôt que passer toute ton existence dans la solitude ? »

Elle avait raison, et il le savait. C'était ses interactions avec la Belnades et le Belmont qui lui avaient permis de tenir le coup il y a plus de trois siècles. Ils avaient été un soutien contre Dracula tout autant que dans les moments de doute, et même après. La distance les avait séparés, car Sypha et Trevor étaient partis rejoindre les Chercheurs avant de partir à l'aventure, mais le jeune Tepes parvenait à garder la tête hors de l'eau grâce à la générosité de ses amis. Même Trevor, avec qui il avait pourtant eu une relation difficile les premiers temps, avait fait preuve d'une grande compassion à son égard en lui offrant tout le savoir dont la bibliothèque du manoir Belmont disposait. Mais Maria et lui n'avaient quasiment rien partagé, hormis quelques conversations dans les couloirs du château. Et dès le départ, Alucard n'avait pas été très amical envers elle. Au départ, il s'était montré méfiant, étant donné le lieu dans lequel ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois. La demeure de Dracula était propice à l'apparition de nombreux phénomènes relevant de l'ordre du surnaturel, des mécaniques de défense contre tout intrus cherchant à nuire au Seigneur des Ténèbres… La jeune femme aurait bien pu être une des sbires de son géniteur, ou une apparition qui l'aurait entraîné dans un piège. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'essayer de sympathiser avec lui, pour des motivations qui lui échappaient complètement.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut-il savoir. « Pourquoi chercher à m'aider à ce point ? »

« Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison pour aider une personne dans le besoin ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il était de retour. Ce sourire amusé qu'elle avait esquissé lorsqu'elle avait constaté que la progéniture de Dracula pouvait être un vrai gentleman, par moments. Il y avait cette témérité – presque de l'impudence, vu à qui elle s'était adressée – qui caractérisait également Trevor et Sypha, mais aussi une certaine chaleur envers lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Était-elle vraiment ainsi avec tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait ? Difficile à croire. Mais si les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme, la douceur qui s'en dégageait, accompagnée par ce fameux sourire, montraient une pureté que le demi-vampire n'avait vu que chez sa propre mère. Revoir cela chez quelqu'un d'autre était certes troublant, mais en même temps fort apaisant.

« Mais s'il en faut vraiment une, c'est simplement que tu es une personne sur qui on peut compter, Alucard. » poursuivit Maria. « Et que j'ai envie de te connaître davantage. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? »

D'instinct, il aurait secoué la tête, mais il préféra ne pas le faire. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une telle personne. Même avec Lyudmil. A la base, il avait été admis au sein du château de Dracula pour les services qu'il avait rendu à Lisa. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, mais il était fort probable que rien ne se serait jamais passé entre eux si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Mais elle avait prononcé ces mots comme une évidence, et avec la même innocence qu'une enfant. La même enfant aux pouvoirs hors-normes qui avait épaulé Richter Belmont lors de son affrontement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, six années avant que le demi-vampire ne prenne la relève.

« Je vous en sais gré… » la remercia celui-ci, n'ayant plus vraiment la force de la repousser. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vous être d'une excellente compagnie. »

« J'ai déjà remarqué que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un faisant preuve d'une grande conversation, pour quelqu'un ayant plus de trois cent ans. » plaisanta la Renard. « Mais tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller. Un gentleman se doit de savoir divertir une dame. »

Le demi-vampire se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, mais c'était davantage pour éviter de froisser son interlocutrice que par réel amusement. Il n'était pas certain de ses intentions, mais… il avait l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas simplement partager une amitié avec lui, autrement elle ne se serait pas permise de rajouter cela. A vrai dire, il ne partageait pas vraiment ce sentiment. Sa condition ainsi que le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures n'aidaient guère à la considérer comme autre chose qu'une simple rencontre, voire juste d'une proche de Richter Belmont, avec qui il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'affinités, pour commencer.

« J'ai trouvé une maison abandonnée à l'extérieur de Gresit, dans laquelle j'ai habité pendant quelques temps, quand j'étais à la recherche de Richter. » insista Maria. « Nous pourrions y vivre tous les deux, au moins le temps que tu puisses faire ton deuil. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

La proposition était pour le moins cavalière. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, s'il acceptait, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres options. Néanmoins, la mention de la ville de Gresit lui rappelait bien des souvenirs. Certains l'avaient surnommé « le guerrier endormi », sommeillant sous la ville, dans les catacombes, et c'était ainsi que Trevor et Sypha l'avaient réveillé. Il y avait combattu le Belmont, et même s'il avait remporté la victoire, il fallait bien avouer que ce-dernier avait été un adversaire talentueux et ne manquant pas de ressources. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait aller récupérer quelques objets qui leur serait utile pendant leur séjour là-bas. La pensée l'étonna quelque peu. Il commençait déjà à s'imaginer en compagnie de la Renard, alors même qu'il n'avait pas donné sa réponse et qu'il avait été réticent à l'idée de se lier à qui que ce soit à peine quelques instants auparavant. Était-ce possible que sa suggestion le séduisait ? Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, après tout. Tout comme ses parents, il pouvait être heureux, lui aussi, même si cela ne devait durer qu'un temps.

« Peut-être que les circonstances ont bel et bien changé. » soliloqua-t-il, sans attendre une réaction de la part de la jeune femme.

Trois siècles auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'examiner les livres de la bibliothèque du manoir des Belmont, il avait entendu Sypha faire la réflexion qu'il était trop froid, que malgré sa présence, elle se sentait toujours seule. Qu'il était comme un puit sans fond, qu'il était impossible à atteindre. Là où Trevor lui apportait une certaine compagnie, et qu'elle avait envie de le rendre heureux. Quelque chose qu'il avait plutôt mal pris, d'ailleurs. A présent, il se rendait compte que Maria avait l'air de se comporter de la même façon que la magicienne envers le Belmont. Peut-être que c'était par intérêt, et qu'elle attendait plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux, ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas besoin d'une raison et que c'était un acte de pure bonté, comme elle l'affirmait. Mais elle voulait d'abord trouver un moyen de le rendre heureux, ce que personne n'avait jamais cherché à faire depuis qu'il avait choisi de quitter le château de Dracula.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne que vous croyez. » l'avertit tout de même le demi-vampire. « Mais j'accepte volontiers. J'essaierai de ne pas être un fardeau pour vous. »

« Dans ce cas, commence par me tutoyer. » le taquina Maria. « Ou alors, fais preuve d'un peu plus de bonnes manières. »

Elle lui tendit le bras, et Alucard passa le sien autour de celui-ci. Bras dessus, bras dessous, le duo marcha jusqu'à Gresit, à une allure paisible, que le demi-vampire n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, après tout. Cette proximité avec quelqu'un. Cette sensation de chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement éprouvée. Il y avait bien sûr l'amour maternel, ou encore l'amitié qu'il avait partagé avec ses compagnons, mais rien d'équivalent à cela. Ce sentiment qui commençait à naître en lui, même s'il mettrait peut-être des années à s'épanouir, était plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ce pouvait être dangereux, car c'était ce qui avait détruit son père, mais une nouvelle fois, il prouverait qu'il valait mieux que lui en montrant à quel point il était humain, plus que vampire. Ce ne serait pas facile, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il montrerait qu'il était plus que ce puit sans fond dont parlait Sypha. Qu'il pouvait changer, surmonter la peine qui le tourmentait. Au moins pour ces longs et beaux cheveux blonds qui s'étaient blottis contre son épaule, tandis qu'ils progressaient à l'intérieur de la forêt.

Ce qui grandissait dans son cœur résisterait à la mort de Maria et à l'épreuve du temps et du deuil. Et tout comme le lien qui l'unissait à sa mère, cette chose le guiderait bien des siècles plus tard, quand Dracula reviendrait de nouveau.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, ou du moins que ça ne vous aura pas fait saigner des yeux ou bondir de vos chaises x)

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour sur son travail. Je ferai sans doute d'autres fics sur Castlevania, étant un grand fan de la licence, mais l'IRL étant ce qu'elle est, je préfère éviter de donner une date, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de phénomène d'annonce ou un truc comme ça.

Des bisous et à une prochaine !


End file.
